


Love Potion Number 9

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Shore Leave, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom Paris persuades Harry Kim to try an alien aphrodisiac.  The results are not what he expected.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Love Potion Number 9

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 23. The prompt is "poison."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Tom Paris watched Harry Kim weaving his way through the crowded bar. Beautiful women, and some men, too, whistled at Harry, which was the way the locals flirted around here. Harry ignored them.

Tom sighed. He desperately wanted to get into Harry's pants. Not just because he was really horny and Harry was really cute, though that was certainly a factor. Harry just seemed so…restrained. Cerebral. Tom found himself wanting to see Harry out of control, giving in to the sensuality he was sure must be there. He seemed devoted to his homeworld honey, Libby, but wouldn't share any interesting stories about her. If they ever did more than hold hands, Harry didn't talk about it.

Now they were on shore leave on Lixashal IV, which seemed to be the Delta Quadrant equivalent of Risa, and Tom was thinking of ways to help Harry let loose a little.

"Watch out for the lelloka," Neelix said. "That blue drink. It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac."

Tom hadn't noticed Neelix sit down beside him. "Does it work?"

"They say it does. I've never tried it myself. No need of it, you know."

_No need of it because Kes is only two years old and hasn't hit puberty yet_ , Tom thought grumpily. Though…if it actually worked, maybe he should try it on Harry. Might be exactly what the kid needed. He was just way too repressed.

"Harry," Neelix said. "I was just keeping your seat warm. No, please sit, I have to find Kes." Neelix left, and Harry took the chair next to Tom.

"Great place, huh?" Harry said. "What drink should we try next?"

"I've got one for you," Tom said. "Give me a lelloka." One of the hovering serving bots flew off obediently.

"What's that?"

"It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac," Tom said.

Harry laughed. "You know 99% of 'aphrodisiacs' don't work."

The bot returned, a small glass of bright blue liquid on its tray. Tom picked up the lelloka, and put it on the table in front of Harry. "I dare you to drink it."

"Why don't you drink it?" Harry said.

"What if it works? I'm horny enough as it is. Nobody on _Voyager_ 's willing to help a fellow out."

"There's plenty of people here on Lixashal who would," Harry said.

Which was true. The locals had an open attitude toward sex, and were quite attractive. The problem, Tom realized, was he didn't want any of them. He wanted Harry.

"I'll give you a week's worth of rations if you drink it," Tom said.

"You're kidding."

"I'm a man of my word, Harry."

Harry considered for a long moment, then picked up the glass and downed in a gulp. "Not bad," he said. "Sweet and somewhat spicy, but nothing compared to Talaxian cuisine."

"How do you feel?"

"The same as always. I told you, Tom, aphrodisiacs don't work."

Jenny Delaney interrupted them. "Harry, dance with me."

Tom expected Harry to politely refuse, as he usually did, but instead he got up and led her to the dance floor. He stared in disbelief as Harry appeared to be licking Jenny's ear as they danced. She laughed, and their dance became much more sensual. There was no daylight visible between them, and their hands were roaming places that could get them arrested on planets less liberal than this one.

This was…not like Harry at all. Could the lelloka actually be working? Tom hadn't really expected it to, and if it did, he'd imagined he would be the beneficiary, not Jenny Delaney.

Eventually Harry returned, flushed and a bit disheveled. "Harry…you okay? I thought you didn't like Jenny."

"Just a dance with a pretty girl, Tom. I'm not marrying her or anything."

"There you are, Starfleet. Come on, I want to show you something." B'Elanna grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him out on the deck, which was built out over the ocean. Tom knew couples went out there to make out. But that couldn't be what B'Elanna wanted…could it? Harry and B'Elanna were like brother and sister.

Or maybe not. When Harry finally returned, he was even more disheveled. And there were smudges on his face that were either lipstick or bitemarks — Tom couldn't be sure in the low light.

"Harry…you didn't…"

"B'Elanna just wanted to show me the suspension system for the deck," Harry said. "Some brilliant engineering."

Tom frowned. He did not believe that story, but before he could say so, Ayala was pulling Harry up and onto the dance floor. Ayala now?? And he wasn't just dancing, he was outright _groping_ Harry. Tom wanted to rush over and protect Harry from the manhandling, but Harry seemed to be enjoying it, even returning the caresses.

This was too much. There is no way the Harry he knew would behave like this. He must be under the influence of the lelloka. When he returned, Tom grabbed his arm and urged him toward the exit. "Come on, Harry, I think it's time for bed."

"It's not that late," Harry said. "I want another lelloka." 

"I think you've had enough." Harry wasn't happy about leaving, but he allowed Tom to take him back to their hotel. The keypad at the door gave Tom some trouble, and he leaned over to see the alien symbols better in the dim light. He'd just finished punching in the code when he felt hands squeeze his buttocks. He jerked upright and turned around. Harry pressed him against the door, which slid open.

"You said time for bed, right?" He leaned closer for a kiss. Tom pulled hastily away and dragged Harry into their hotel room.

"Harry, you're not in your right mind." Maybe he should beam him to sickbay. But the Doctor wouldn't appreciate it if wasn't an emergency. He was taking advantage of the crew being on shore leave to vacation on the holodeck. And Tom might have to admit his role in all this, which he really, really didn't want to do.

"Sure I am," Harry said. "You said no one wanted to help you out. I will." He grabbed Tom and began kissing him.

Oh, god. Harry's lips were heavenly, even better than Tom had imagined. And he'd spent a lot of time imagining. For a few seconds, Tom forgot everything except the magic of the kiss, the wonderful lips and tongue and the occasional flash of teeth.

Then an alarm began ringing in the back of his mind. He was taking advantage of Harry. He had to stop. Had to…

Finally he managed to pull away. It was the most difficult thing he'd done in his life, or at least it seemed that way. "Harry, you don't realize it, but that drink has gotten to you. I think you should go to bed, _alone_ , and sleep it off…" He broke off with a squeak. Denied Tom's lips, Harry was now kissing his throat. The sensitive place at the corner of his jaw that made his knees turn to jelly and another part harder than duranium. Tom writhed and panted, helpless. Finally he gathered his scattered wits, pushed Harry firmly away…and ran away to hide in the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Tom?" Harry's voice came through the door. He sounded worried.

"Go to bed, Harry. We'll talk about this tomorrow." There was no reply; hopefully Harry had taken the advice. If not, Tom would have to track him down. But for now… He ripped open his clothing and began stroking his rigid, leaking cock. He had to take the edge off before he completely lost it.

He tried to concentrate on some of his other fantasies, but could only think about Harry. Harry, looking so sweetly flushed and tousled. The feel of Harry's mouth against his lips and throat…and how it might feel in other places. Tom felt his orgasm surging up, and he grabbed a towel, thrusting hard into it as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Sighing with relief, he sat on the edge of the tub to recover. Then he took a shower, and went to see what Harry was up to.

He was sleeping in his bed. Tom was safe, at least until tomorrow. He climbed into his own bed and lay awake a long time before falling asleep.

* * *

It was the scent of coffee that woke him the next morning. That was odd. This planet didn't have any coffee. Sitting up, he saw Harry at the table in the living area, filling two cups from a carafe. "I had it sent down from the ship," Harry said. "I thought we might need it this morning."

Tom went over to the table and accepted a cup gratefully. It was just the way he liked it. He sat down beside Harry. "I guess I need to apologize."

Harry looked surprised. "Why? I'm the one who…"

"I shouldn't have tricked you into drinking that stuff," Tom said. "We're lucky it was only an aphrodisiac. It could have been poison or something."

"I'm an adult. You didn't trick me into anything. And it's not an aphrodisiac."

"Harry, you may not remember last night, but you were all over Jenny…B'Elanna…even Ayala."

"I know. I remember last night perfectly well." He took a gulp of his coffee. "I read the briefing documents about this planet before we beamed down. I'm guessing you didn't?"

Tom had to admit he didn't. The shore leave briefing documents were incredibly long and dull, and if there was anything really dangerous, they would be warned in person.

"Lelloka has no effect on humans. Not even the slight buzz it gives the natives."

"Then why were you…?"

"It was an act. A prank."

"What???"

"You're always playing pranks on people. We just thought we'd turn the tables."

" _We_?"

"I didn't mean for it to go so far," Harry said. "I told Jenny we should pretend the lelloka worked. She ended up telling B'Elanna, who told the Maquis, and, well…"

Tom stared at Harry, speechless. Part of him was angry, part of him was filled with admiration. He'd never suspected a thing.

"Don't get too mad; it turned out the joke was on me," Harry said. "I kissed you as part of the prank, but…"

"But what?"

"I think I'm falling for you," Harry said. "I know you don't feel the same, so I'm going to have to step back for awhile. I'll get a separate room today. Maybe I shouldn't have told you, but I didn't want you to think I'm mad at you. I'm not."

Tom was so astonished he couldn't think of anything to say. Until Harry put down his cup and stood, getting ready to leave. "Wait!" Tom managed. "Harry, don't you know I'm in love with you? I have been, ever since I set eyes on you in that crummy bar on Deep Space Nine."

"Me?" Harry looked like he thought the universal translator might be malfunctioning. "You're not just saying that because you feel sorry for me, are you? Because…"

Harry didn't get to finish what was saying because Tom jumped up and kissed him into silence. Finally they parted, staring at each other in wonder. "Are you sure?" Harry said. "Last night you locked yourself in the bathroom to get away from me."

"Because I thought you were under the influence of an alien drug. I didn't want take advantage of you." He took a deep breath, and confessed. "I jerked off while I was in there, just so I could resist you."

A soft blush rose over Harry's face. He looked delicious, and Tom pulled him close to kiss him again. He could live on Harry's kisses, he thought, biting gently at the lush lips, thrusting his tongue into the warmth of Harry's mouth. But Harry wanted more, and was pulling him toward his bed.

One good thing about sex first thing in the morning: neither of them was very dressed, and getting rid of what clothes they were wearing was quick. Tom lay beside Harry, drinking in the sight of him. He'd seen Harry naked before from time to time, but not like this, his cock dark and engorged, quivering. Tom's own cock was hard and throbbing, and Harry's intense gaze on it only made it harder. "Have you done this before?" he asked, his voice hoarse and breathless from sheer arousal.

Harry smiled, raising his gaze to meet Tom's. "Yes. You won't be deflowering a virgin, I'm afraid. That ship has launched." That dimple flashed at the corner of his mouth, the one that always made Tom want to kiss it. Now he could, and did, then moved on to that tempting mouth.

"I didn't want to deflower a virgin," Tom said when the kiss ended. "But I confess I have dreamed about making the oh-so-controlled and disciplined Harry Kim go a little crazy with lust."

Harry's cock twitched, and he groaned. "You're well on the way. What else have you dreamed of?"

"Your hands."

"My hands?"

"Your fingers are so long and slender. I used to watch you play the clarinet, and imagine what it would be like to see those fingers wrapped around my cock."

Harry gave a startled laugh. "And here I thought you liked the music." His hand trailed down to Tom's erection, and began stroking it. It felt so good it made Tom shut his eyes and whimper. Panting with mounting excitement, he forced his eyes open. He wanted to see what Harry was doing.

It was a mistake. The sight of Harry's slender, agile fingers wrapped around him, pumping the thickly swollen cock was too much to take. He cried out as his climax exploded from him with sudden, stunning force.

"Oh, that was so good," Tom said, as soon as he got his breath back. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Harry said. "You're so pretty when you come." He was trailing a finger through the semen spattered over Tom's stomach.

"What do you like most?" Tom asked. "If I wanted to drive you absolutely crazy, what should I do?"

Harry hesitated.

"You can tell me," Tom said. "Unless you want me to find out myself through trial and error."

"If you suck me, it makes me come really fast." God, Harry was so charmingly shy. 

"We'll see about that," Tom said, moving down. There was a pearly drop at the tip of Harry's cock, that made Tom want to lick it. He gave in to temptation, and the single lick made Harry shiver all over. When he took the plump glans into his mouth and began sucking softly, Harry gasped. Though he was careful to keep his hips still, his hands twisted in the sheets, his head tossed back and forth, and one foot kicked at the bed.

Harry was close, but Tom didn't want it to be over. He stopped, and let Harry slide back from the brink. When he resumed, he stayed away from Harry's cock for awhile, licking and sucking at his smooth hairless balls instead, and the tender area underneath. Harry jerked at the sensations. "Do you like it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, breathing hard. "I'm not sure I like how it feels, but it's making me horny as hell."

Laughing, Tom continued sucking at Harry's balls, until his cock was hugely swollen, hard against his stomach, and leaving trailings of precum as it throbbed with his heartbeat.

Harry was thrashing on the bed by then, mumbling something unintelligible.

"What did you say, Harry?" Tom gave his cock a teasing lick.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Make me come, I need to come, please…"

Grinning, Tom swallowed Harry's cock, sucking gently at first. Harry shook with his building climax. Tom fingered his balls, and felt them draw up.

"Tom, I'm…"

Tom sucked harder, and rubbed the sensitive area under Harry's balls, which he'd noticed Harry really liked. With a yell, Harry came, arching off the bed and thrusting sharply into Tom's mouth. Tom was expecting it, and pulled back a little, continuing the suction until Harry was spent.

He moved back up and took Harry into his arms. Harry turned to him, looking a bit dazed. "Did I hurt you? I was trying not to move, but…"

"And I was trying to make you lose it," Tom said, smiling. "I guess I won. What about you? You okay?"

"Never better," Harry said. "I've just never come that hard before."

"I'll have to try and beat that record next time," Tom said. He'd finally gotten to see Harry lost in sensuality, and he really liked it.

"I might not survive if you do," Harry said. "I love you, Tom."

"I love you, too." He planted a tender kiss on Harry's forehead.

"But you still owe me a week's worth of rations."

"Hey, you cheated! You knew the lelloka was just sugar water." But Tom would happily pay up. They were rations well-spent, since they'd gotten him together with Harry.


End file.
